


White Lies

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Erotica, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-03
Updated: 2009-01-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron can't be arsed to tell the truth this time





	White Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This was written for belovedranger, with the prompt "white lies."

 

“Hello, Ronald?”

 

Hermione’s voice over the Muggle mobile phone was low and rough, just the way it sounded when she was in the mood for a rough shag. It was a shame she was miles away for a Ministry training.

 

“Hermione.”

  
“Mmmmhmmm. It’s late, Ron. Are you in bed? Wearing just your boxers?”  


  
Actually, Ron was in the kitchen, having a late-night snack. He was wearing tattered, orange pyjamas and a smear of chocolate spread on his chin. But Hermione was in a randy mood; he wasn’t going to spoil that.  


  
“Mhmmm…”  


  
“I can just imagine, Ron, you so hard and leaking on your boxers, just for me.”  


  
He wasn’t hard yet. Although he was quickly getting there.  


  
“I’m naked on the hotel bed, Ronald. And I’m so very wet for you.”  


  
“Oh fuck,” Ron muttered to the mobile phone, which he had cradled between an ear and a shoulder. “Are you touching yourself babe?”  


  
“Mmmmm” Hermione purred. “Stroking my slit with two fingers. Are you wanking already?”  
  


“Yeah,” Ron said, even if he was just then abandoning the bread and knife and leaning back against the kitchen counter. He lowered his pyjamas to mid-thigh and grasped his already hard cock with a large hand. Ron could only hope that none of the children would wake up and see him like this.  
  


“I’ve got two of my fingers inside me now, Ron,” Hermione growled. “I want you to lie back on the pillows and think of me riding you.”  
  


Fuck. He could imagine that alright. Ron stroked his shaft furiously.  
  


“Are you lying on the bed just like I said, Ron? I’m so close now, wishing it were your cock in me.”  
  


“Yeah, fuck,” he mumbled.   
  


“Gods, Ron,” Hermione gasped, “I’m nearly there.”  
  


“Fuck, Hermione. When are you returning?” Ron hastened his tugs and squeezed the head of his cock just a bit roughly.  
  


“Tomorrow night, but I couldn’t wait. Oh, fuck, fuck, Ron, I’m coming!”  
  


“Yeah, come around my cock, Hermione,” Ron growled as he spilled on his palm and on the kitchen floor.  
  


Hermione’s breathing was deep and rough on the phone. “Mmmm. Leave the kids at the Burrow before I get home tomorrow, so you could bend me over the kitchen counter and have your wicked way with me.”  
  


“Just what I was thinking, love,” Ron chuckled.

 

Fin 


End file.
